


To Protect At All Costs

by InkgooSupernova



Series: The Winter System [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Short One Shot, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkgooSupernova/pseuds/InkgooSupernova
Summary: He wasn't sure what triggered it, probably a random memory leading to another random memory which led to a random flashback or something.All he knew is he had to do something, andfast.The bell.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: The Winter System [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693231
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115





	To Protect At All Costs

The Soldier could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness.

This was bad. This was _very_ bad.

He shouldn't be switching out. Not like this. Not here. Not _now._

At the current moment, the Soldier was caught between the Captain and the Falcon, on the bed, currently getting his brains fucked out by the Falcon as the Captain sucked on his cock deep enough in his throat to gag on.

In any other instance, the Soldier would be having the time of his life, letting himself feel the other two giving him every bit of release he needed, snuggling close together in the aftershocks as the two men pampered him in aftercare.

But not when he found himself suddenly switching out.

He wasn't sure what triggered it, probably a random memory leading to another random memory which led to a random flashback or something.

All he knew is he had to do something, and _fast_.

The bell.

Ever since the first time Jamesy accidentally switched out during their, er, 'private time', the Falcon made sure that the Soldier always had some form of item to let them know they needed to stop and shift gears _immediately._ The easiest item to use was a bell, as it was small enough to hold, yet made enough noise to get all of their attention once thrown.

The Soldier hesitated for only a moment, wanting to soak in his own pleasure for just a moment longer.

But he knew better. He knew if he did that then it would be far too late.

So he chucked the bell at the nearest wall, using his now free hand to shove at the Captain's shoulders.

"Woah, okay, it's okay, hang on." The Falcon stopped on a dime, helping the Soldier back onto the bed without hurting him as he pulled out. Thankfully, the Soldier couldn't feel any pain from the sudden extraction, so it would be unlikely for whoever was switching out to feel it either. He took a cloth that was handed to him to quickly clean himself up in his now heavily dissociated state, followed by a large shirt that he easily slipped on, and a fresh pullup that he easily slipped over his waist along with his sleep pants, just in case.

Without a moment to spare, it seemed, as he felt himself switch into unconsciousness.

He was no longer the violent, ruthless Winter Soldier.

He was now a startled, confused little boy.

Daddy was nowhere to be seen, but Uncle Sam was there beside him on the edge of the bed, dressed in his sleep clothes and handing him a bottle of water.

"'m sorry..." Jamesy mumbled. He could tell he interrupted the Soldier's private time, especially by the way his body felt all warm and tingly, though not scared the way it used to with old Daddy. He felt bad for butting in.

"No no, don't be. Soldier did what he was supposed to do." Uncle Sam smiled. Jamesy still felt bad, but he was too tired and funny feeling to argue, so he just opened the bottle and sipped at the cool, refreshing water.

"'s Daddy mad a' me?" He piped up, not looking up from the floor where his feet were resting.

"Daddy isn't mad at you, he just didn't want to be in here in case you thought he was your old Daddy. He didn't want to hurt you on accident." Uncle Sam explained, holding his hand open on the bed. Jamesy took the hand into his own, glad for the grounding comfort.

"...He woul'n', ol' Daddy never put his mouth on me there, he di'n' like doin' tha'." Jamesy mumbled his explanation, sipping his water once again.

"Still, better safe than sorry." Uncle Sam countered, giving him the time he needed to calm down.

After a while, his body finally stopped feeling so funny, and he found that he had to pee. Most likely from the water he just finished drinking.

"Uhm, I gotta go..." Jamesy mumbled, letting go of the other's hand.

"Okay, be careful, Daddy and I will be out in the living room when you're done, okay?" Uncle Sam explained, earning a nod from the little boy.

With that, Jamesy made his way to the bathroom to take care of his business. At least he knew he wouldn't have to change into any new padding for a while now.

As he expected, when he finished up, washed his hands, and walked out to the living room, he found Daddy and Uncle Sam sitting on the couch. Jamesy decided he needed just a little space, so he chose to sit on the nearby chair next to them instead.

"You doing okay?" Uncle Sam asked.

Jamesy thought for a moment. "Yeah, 'm okay, nothin' hurts an' I don' feel sick or scared, jus' an' acciden'." He nodded. Daddy and Uncle Sam didn't mean to hurt him at all, and truthfully, he wasn't hurt. Just a little startled and shaken, but not scared or hurt in the slightest.

"That's good, make sure to tell us if you feel scared, okay?" Daddy added on, earning another nod from the little boy.

It didn't take long for Jamesy to begin dozing off in his chair. It was quite past his bed time at that point, and the adrenaline from the Soldier's shenanigans had finally worn off.

"Here, lets get you to bed." Uncle Sam hummed, leading the sleepy little boy by the hand to their room. He didn't even feel scared as Daddy crawled into bed with him and Uncle Sam, surrounding him like a protective cocoon of warmth and love.

"Thank'y'u. I love y'u." Jamesy hummed as he snuggled into his pillow for some much needed shut-eye.

He had mostly meant those words for the Soldier.

**Author's Note:**

> This can be considered a direct sequel to [The Incident.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064363)


End file.
